


Sultry Seduction

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Power Dynamics, Roommates, Seduction, Strip Tease, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Catra and Adora are college roommates and Adora is struggling with growing feelings for her best friend. After she comes home one day, she arrives to see a pleasant sight. Rated M for smut! Please see the tags before reading this fic!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Sultry Seduction

“Catra? Have you seen my jacket?”

“It’s in the living room!”

Adora ran out of their bedroom and grabbed her red jacket, scurrying out of their apartment. She was already late for class and didn’t even have time to grab a bite to eat. However, she didn’t expect her roommate to be standing right next to the front door. She collided with her and clumsily fell to the ground, dropping her bookbag and laptop case.

“Geez, Adora, chill already,” Catra muttered with a yawn, scratching her back as she grabbed her arm and helped her up. “Why are you in such a hurry - ”

“I have two tests today!” she said in a shrill, panicked tone, tossing her backpack over her shoulder. “And ugh, I’m going to be late if you don’t - ”

Adora’s voice trailed off as she suddenly caught sight of what her roommate was wearing. A black crop top that showed off her impressive cleavage and red booty shorts. She blinked and cleared her throat, aware that a light blush was covering her cheeks. Damn, she really needed to get laid sometime soon. Maybe it was all the stress from classes and her soccer team, but she kept finding herself horny for her roommate. They had been friends since they were kids, but living in close quarters with Catra made her feel different. 

“You were saying?” Catra asked with a smirk, waving her hand in front of her face. “Look, if I’m bothering you, I’ll go - ”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sorry,” Adora muttered, pulling her gaze away from her hot roommate. “Uh - don’t you have class too?”

“Yeah, but like - I don’t have to go,” she pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder. “They never take attendance. And you seriously need to calm down, you’ll be fine. You’ve been studying for days and you’ve got this. Don’t sweat it, alright?”

Perhaps it was her gentle tone and calming words, but Adora felt much more relaxed. She nodded, tying up in her blonde hair in a signature ponytail before walking out the door. Her heart lifted at the sight of her roommate making coffee for herself (black with two sugar cubes, like always) and waving goodbye. 

Her tests went surprisingly well and she managed to get a bite to eat for lunch before heading off to her exercise science lab. It was only a few weeks until finals and she was already stressed from the thought of exams. After spending a couple hours at the library, trying in vain to study, she headed back to her apartment where Adora stopped dead in her tracks.

Their gym was closed down, so the two had to share the apartment space for their workouts. Catra was dressed in a sports bra and tight shorts, her messy brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Adora was sometimes jealous of how flexible she was, since Catra was part feline. But goodness, staring at her ass in those shorts made her horny all over again. Adora gripped the strap of her backpack as her knuckles turned white. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Catra asked with a smile, bending down for a stretch.

Adora cleared her throat and forced herself to look anywhere but at her roommate. “Um - it was ok. Do you….uh, want dinner? We could order in. Or I could make something.”

Catra straightened up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, “Hmm, you pick. I’m fine with anything.”

Adora blinked and headed over to her room, dropping her backpack on the ground and collapsing onto the bed. It was getting harder and harder to focus on studying for classes or anything in their apartment. Especially when Catra was distracting her like that. She felt herself growing wetter down there and she locked the door, taking off her shoes and socks.

She settled herself on the bed and pulled off her jeans. Her underwear was already soaked and she felt herself dripping as she thought about Catra. It wasn’t right to have these thoughts, was it? Especially about your roommate and best friend of several years. It didn’t matter now though, not when she was so aroused by Catra.

Adora began lightly fingering her clit, soft strokes that elicited gentle moans from her lips. She started rubbing it even more, playing with her soaked folds and slowly entering a finger in. She gasped at the sensation and continued stroking herself until she felt an orgasm building. She began thinking of Catra, wondering what she would say to her if she was the one fucking her right now. Adora whispered her name, closing her eyes and imagining her talented fingers and rough tongue pleasuring her. It wasn’t long before her climax peaked and waves of arousal spread through her body. She sighed and felt herself relaxing as she leaned against the pillows and tried to coax another orgasm out of herself. 

“Catra,” she whispered once more. “Touch me….please.”

The next day, Adora left the apartment early for a morning run around the neighborhood. After a night of coming back for breakfast. She opened the door, dropping her keys and water bottle on the front table. The sight that met her eyes nearly forced her to collapse.

Catra was dressed in a silky dark robe, along with red and black lingerie. She was lounging on the couch, stretched out, with a seductive expression on her face. 

“Hey, Adora,” she said in a sultry smirk. “About time you showed up.”

Adora struggled to breathe as she stared at her insanely hot roommate. She suddenly felt self-conscious, all sweaty and red-faced from her run, but damn, she wanted to leap into her arms and never let go.

“What - what are you….doing?” she muttered, blushing madly.

“What does it look like?” Catra replied sarcastically. “I’m seducing you, damn it.”

“You….you are?” Adora asked, eyes widened in shock.

Catra rolled her eyes and stood up, “I have been for weeks, dummy. You’re lucky I’m attracted to morons like you.”

Adora blinked and laughed awkwardly, looking away from her. She felt like she was in another one of her strange, erotic dreams, but this felt so real. Catra was standing there, wearing nothing but scraps of lace, and willing to bed her. It was too good to be true and she was definitely there for the ride. She searched through her memories of the past weeks and realized that Catra was completely right. Damn, she really was a moron.

Adora laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, I - uh….never realized it. Um, yeah.”

Catra poked her forehead with a finger, “It’s alright, babe. I know you want it, don’t you? I overheard you the other day….touching yourself. But I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but….well, you were pretty loud.”

Adora felt like her face was on fire. She shyly turned away and down on the couch, face buried in her hands. 

“Uh….yeah. Yeah, I do want this,” she admitted in a soft whisper.

“Hmm?” Catra asked.

“I want this,” Adora said in a louder voice. “You. And me. Just….together.”

Catra grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips against hers. Adora was taken back for a moment before she responded to the kiss, drawing her closer. Her heart melted in happiness, because she had wanted this for months now, but she was too shy to admit it. She was relieved that her friend felt the exact same way as her.

The catgirl began removing her clothes, starting with her red jacket and sports bra. Catra sighed in relief when her breasts were exposed, gently fondling her nipples. Adora laid back and let her take charge, feeling relaxed as Catra began undressing her. Once she was naked, Catra stripped down in front of her. The blonde was speechless as she watched her take off her lingerie in a sultry striptease.

“See something you like?” she smirked, now completely bare for her.

“Uh huh,” Adora muttered, staring at her with anticipation and lust.

“Come on, I know you can say more than that. What do you want exactly?” Catra said in a commanding tone. “Be specific.”

Adora cleared her throat, “Um, I want you to fuck me with your fingers. And not let me come until you let me. And….don’t be gentle.”

Catra leaned forward and tugged at her ponytail, drawing a sharp gasp from Adora. The blonde felt herself growing wetter down there and she knew her panties were probably soaked already.

“Like this, you little slut?” Catra said sharply. “Or do you want more?”

“Mmm, yes,” Adora moaned. “I like that.”

She tugged at her ponytail again, “Be specific, pet. What kind of pain do you want?”

Adora gasped, “Uh, scratch me. Or bite me. And if you’re….ok with you, spank me, please.”

Catra groaned in excitement, “Damn, I didn’t know you were such a pain slut, Adora. Get on your knees and let’s go to the bedroom.”

She complied immediately, dropping to the ground and crawling over to the bedroom. Catra kept a firm grip on her ponytail, using it as a makeshift leash for her. Adora’s heart pounded in excitement, wondering if they could buy sex toys for next time. 

When they reached Catra’s bedroom, Adora got up on the bed and spread her legs, patiently waiting. Instead of touching her, Catra went to her closet and emerged with a vibrator. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and she spoke in a commanding tone that brokered no argument. 

“You’re going to come for me, slut. But only when I ask you to. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Adora said softly, feeling her orgasm approaching, but refusing to come. Eventually, she felt a sharp spike of arousal as the vibrations hit her clit in the best way possible. She gasped and clutched the bedsheets, moaning in pleasure.

“Come for me now, you little slut,” Catra ordered.

Adora was never one to deny her and she allowed herself to feel the full force of her beautiful orgasm. She spasmed and collapsed onto the bed, sighing deeply and feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. Thank goodness she had gotten laid right here and now. She didn’t know how long she could’ve waited for an orgasm.

Catra licked her juices off her fingers and offered her a taste. Adora eagerly sucked on her fingers and groaned at the mingled taste of her arousal and their mouths. Catra sighed and fell on the bed next to her, putting an arm around her waist.

“Mm, that felt good,” Adora said softly, dragging a hand up and down Catra’s breasts. “It’s been a long time since….I’ve done this.”

“Really?” Catra said, arching an eyebrow. “I’m surprised, honestly. You’re a natural at this, Adora.”

“I can’t believe we’ve waited so long….” she admitted, blush covering her cheeks. “But I’m glad we did it now.”

“Hell yeah, wanna go again?” Catra asked, sitting up with a playful smirk and excitement in her eyes. “I think it’s time that you make me come.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Adora sighed, grinning and happy for what the future held in store for them.


End file.
